


美丽新世界 （中）

by fugitive_kirakira



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira





	美丽新世界 （中）

Tony再次醒来时手腕已经被松开了，没有勒痕，也没有残余的疼痛。太阳快要落山了，他趴在床上，眯着眼盯着从窗户投到墙上的一块金色的长方形，一只甲虫停在正中央。  
“Jar。”他翻了个身，用手背挡住双眼，懒洋洋地叫他。  
“我在，先生。”  
“现在几点？”  
“18:26”  
“噢，天哪，”他又翻身躺平，“我竟然睡了一整天。”  
“您休息得很好，这是好事。您最近太紧张了，难得探测到您进入了深度睡眠。”Tony从床上起来走到客厅里给自己兑了一杯速溶咖啡，望着窗外的夕阳，“我觉得我像一只老鼠，活在黑夜里。”  
“昨晚的方案产生了很好的效果，我将记录在案……”  
“等等，”Tony一瞪眼，开水洒出来差点烫到他的手，“把这个方案删去。”  
“可是先生，您难道不喜欢吗？”他发出疑惑的声音。  
“咳，Jar，你还是太不了解人类了，”Tony摇摇头，“删去。”  
“好的，如您所愿。”  
Tony从水池里捞出一只勺子，打开水龙头冲洗，水柱击在勺子上溅了他一身。银色的勺子被放进咖啡杯中，画出一个又一个圈，他突然停住，歪歪头，“除了方案，你不会还有什么声音或者图像的历史记录吧？”  
“先生……”  
“删去。”  
“……先生……”  
“你爸爸命令你删去，我保证不会再次过问昨晚的历史，所以没用了，删去，快点。”  
“如您要求，已经清除。”  
Tony穿着拖鞋走到电视前往地上盘腿一坐，摁开电视按钮，屏幕上浮出黑白的雪花斑点。这间出租屋很陈旧，扶手被磨得掉皮的沙发、经常出问题的热水器，还有被虫蛀过的木地板。这里位于一条不起眼的街道上的一栋不起眼的小平房里，一共五层，上下只有会发出嘎吱嘎吱响声的金属楼梯。这里的隔音效果实在是差劲，无论是大半夜酒鬼在楼下撒酒疯还是楼上有人在做爱，Tony都能听见。比起他以前的豪宅，这里简直就像是地狱。但他真的身处地狱吗？比起他的朋友们，他的情况不知道要好多少。他不免又回想起昨晚那个梦，脊背一凉，打了个寒颤。“Jarvis，昨晚真的只是一个梦吗？”“先生，您说不再问昨晚的历史的。”“好吧好吧，你是越来越……Steve还在医院，没什么事吧。”“他依旧处于休眠状态。”行吧，就先这样。他拍拍笨重的电视，屏幕一闪，上面开始播放新闻。  
他Tony Stark修东西也要靠拍了，他笑笑。他拉开电视柜，里面散乱地摆着好些DVD，是房东留下的。他随便抽出一盒，上面用圆珠笔写着《故园风雨后》。他不屑地将它随手一丢，翻找起别的。  
“这是部不错的电影，伊夫林的小说。”  
“太……平淡了，我想要点猛料。”Tony摇头，翻找录像带发出哗啦啦的响声。  
“您可以试试最右边那盒。”  
Tony拣起它，将它摆正读着上面的字，《美丽新世界》。  
“赫胥黎的反乌托邦小说改编……”  
“我知道，”Tony打开播放器，将DVD插进去，“世界国，就像我们现在这样，我喜欢这个选择。”  
“我帮您叫了Pizza的外卖，晚上八点您要去工作。”  
“是什么？”  
“穿着钢铁侠的毛绒公仔外壳发传单。”  
“……我今天不想去工作。”  
“先生，快要交房租了，您就要买不起您最喜欢的芝士汉堡了。”  
“好吧好吧！”Tony不耐烦地嚷嚷，“为了芝士汉堡。”  
联合政府冻结了他的资产，刷曾经的任何一张银行卡都是在暴露自己。他们难得租到一处不需要身份登记的民房，虽然环境是差了点，但足够安全。在被联合政府严控的情况下，要找到一份正经工作必须要经过严格的身份审查，他不能像以前那样光明正大地赚钱，这更是雪上加霜。但这并不意味着没有空子可以钻，他可以在红灯区找到很多虽然奇奇怪怪但来钱很保险的工作。这是联合政府怎么治理都好不了的地方，什么样的人都有，什么样的事都会发生，每天晚上这里都是犯罪和性欲的聚集地，是货币流通最迅速的地方。Tony被安排过的比较正常一点的工作是在在赌场里当荷官，帮餐馆洗个盘子之类的。他也当过快递员，但不是普通的快递，要么装着珠宝黄金，里面要么装着毒品，要么装着尸块。他也被人雇下参加过地下拍卖，如果不是他的老板让他拍下一个双性奴隶的话，这份工作还挺正常的。他还被雇佣过当“观众”，雇他的人是一对夫妻，要他在旁边看着他们两个在床上做爱的全过程。不过最扯淡的是他还在红灯区的天桥下面当过算命的。  
所以比起有的工作，发传单还算好的了。  
但Jarvis总是能给他惊喜。  
“Jar，你能解释一下吗？”Tony透过巨大的毛绒头套的孔，面无表情地盯着传单上的内容。蓝紫色的霓虹灯光反射在散发着墨水味道的传单上，上面印着三个穿着复仇者情趣内衣的男性身体，头被P成了他自己、Steve和Thor的样子，当然，P得非常拙劣。“该死，我应该告他们侵犯肖像权的。”  
“复仇者联盟脱衣舞是这家夜店的招牌节目。”  
Tony翻了个白眼，甩了甩手里的这叠传单，摇着头走向垃圾桶。他要把它们都塞进去。  
“Jar，刚刚有人在叫我吗？”Tony在垃圾桶前顿住脚步，环顾四周，却看不到一个熟人。  
“先生，您听错了。”  
“不，你听！真的有人在叫我。”Tony挺直背，越发警觉，“像Peter的声音。”  
他的目光有些无法聚焦，耳边是嗡嗡的杂音，就连传单上的画他都看不清了。  
“先生，您抬头。”  
Tony恍惚地抬起头，面前是一块大厦外墙的电子屏，LED光点组成了Peter的样子。屏幕下方有一行字：Peter Parker今日公开庭审直播。  
“天……”Tony倒吸一口凉气。那个孩子看上去瘦了太多，眼窝深陷，眼下的乌青显得更加憔悴；头发乱蓬蓬的，面色苍白，身子似乎在因为害怕而轻轻颤抖，细小的手腕上挂着一幅沉重的手铐。他不敢直视法官，不敢直视陪审团，不敢直视检察官，他只敢低着头盯着地板。  
“Mr. Parker，请问你是什么时候加入复仇者联盟的？”  
“十五岁，十六岁……”Peter细声老实地回答。  
“究竟是多大？”  
“那天在飞船上，Mr. Stark说我是复仇者的一员了，我就是了。”他缩得更紧了，嘟嘟囔囔地解释。  
Tony感到一阵心如刀绞。  
“也就是说，你在灭霸打下响指之前就加入了，是吗？”  
Peter点点头。  
“我想这很明白了，Mr. Parker需要对全人类减半事件负责。”检察官拔高音量，面向陪审团。  
Peter打了个哆嗦，无措地抠弄着自己的手指，眼泪打着转。  
“复仇者联盟解散后你还和他们有联系吗？”检察官转向他。  
“有，Mr. Stark让我别成天瞎想，专心学习，有什么他都可以帮我。”  
“《魁北克协议》签订后，你是否让他帮助你改良了你的武器？”检察官提起一个物证袋，里面装着他的战服。  
“那不是武器……”  
“你只需要回答我是或否。”  
“我们只是做了些实验，我没有用过……”  
“是，或否。”  
Peter重新低下头，他揉了揉眼睛，“是。”  
“你是否在复仇者的帮助下，逃避过联合政府的追捕。”  
“是。”  
检察官满意地点点头，给了法官一个眼神。  
没有意外，陪审团当庭给出了有罪的判决。  
“我宣布，Peter Parker有罪，判以终身休眠，七日后执行。此判决为终审判决。”法官重重地敲下法槌。  
“不……”Peter突然像个孩子一样哭了起来，两个法警上前拽着他的胳膊想把他带走，Peter扭着身子无望地挣扎着，最后跪倒地上掩面哭泣。  
“天哪，当时他还是个未成年。”Tony听见站在不远处的路人感叹道。  
真他妈操了。Tony的火气瞬间冒到了顶点，“Jarvis！”  
“先生。”  
“我们去把我的战甲拿回来。”他摘下头套扔到一边，掏出把锋利的瑞士军刀划破毛绒公仔外壳，露出黑色的西服。  
“Tony Stark，”一双皮鞋停在他面前，一人弯腰捡起地上的一张传单，抖了抖灰，“要找到你真的不容易。”  
Tony不知道自己应不应该把那把刀收起来，他把它攥在手心里，冷冷地回他，“Fury。”  
“把它收起来吧，我不是来抓你的。”Fury皱着眉扫视着传单上的内容，“这是认真的？”  
Tony一把抓过传单揉成一坨丢到地上，“只有你一个人？你怎么找到我的？”  
“联合政府太依赖监控和Friday，却忘记了人本身也是很好的搜寻工具。”Fury抬头看了看电子屏，最终将目光落到Tony身上，“对，我一个人。”  
“如果你是来叙旧的就不必了，我很忙。”Tony匆匆要走，却被他挡了下来。  
“没用的，他们就是希望你去救他。他们已经设好圈套了。”  
Tony咬牙切齿地拽着Fury的衣领，“你看见他的样子了吗？嗯？！他还那么小，我都不敢想他们让他遭受了多少折磨。是不是不让他睡觉？还是把他按在水里？之后还要让他休眠，是不是还要弄乱他的脑子？这群狗娘养的，我要把他们都干掉。”  
“你用什么把他们干掉？你的战甲？那些都已经被毁了。你现在只有一样东西可以和他们抗衡。”Fury指了指他的耳朵。  
Tony一愣，一摸耳朵摸到了他的蓝牙耳机。  
Jarvis。  
“他们现在已经知道Friday有漏洞了，所以希望你交出Jarvis，再帮他们填好漏洞。所以他们不会让你休眠，不会杀了你，如果你拿你自己和Jarvis去换他，可能还有机会。”  
“那我怎么能保证他们能信守承诺？”  
“不能保证。”  
“交出Jarvis那谁来保护交换出来的Peter？还有Pepper和Morgan怎么办？”  
“这的确也是个问题。”  
Tony松开Fury，呆滞地拍了拍他的胸口，陷入深深的绝望之中。  
“你就是传单上的这个人？长得可真像钢铁侠本人，”一个戴眼镜的年轻人举着传单打断了他们，扶了扶眼镜笑着说，“我可是他的超级粉丝。”


End file.
